Changes in protein and glucose metabolism are well known phenomena after surgery. The effects of glucagon (G) and bradykinin (BK) on glucose, leucine, and urea kinetics are being investigated in healthy volunteers using stable isotope technique. G alone should increase glucose cycling, glucose and urea production and leucine turnover. BK = G should prevent those changes in part due to the G-antagonizing action of BK.